wotftngfandomcom-20200213-history
Moss
Moss Group: The Dark Army Rank: Leader Age: 45 moons Family: Earthsong (sister, dead), Brambleleaf (Brother, dead), Stormscar (Daughter, dead), Element (Daughter, dead), Feather (Daughter), Crow (Grandson), Melon (Granddaughter), Death (Granddaughter), Torture (Granddaughter), Riversoul (Granddaughter), Moonstorm (Granddaughter, Dead) Theme Song: "It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Deathwish" by My Chemical Romance Bio: Moss was born as a loner with her sister Earth and her brother Bramble. She was always a bit odd from the begining of her life. One day, her father went hunting and never came back, and her mother died shortly afterwords from greencough. She and her siblings raised themselves for many moons. Moss and Earth would always be fighting about who was in charge, and Bramble would try to clam them down but it didn't ever work. Earth was leading them through a field to get to a part of the forest were there was lot's of prey, Moss ,however, did not think that they should go through the field, it felt too open and dangerous. She was right. Not long after they entered the field, they heard growling. A large, gray wolf with blood stained around it's mouth and on it's teeth emerged from the long grass and started to chase them. Moss, Bramble, and Earth ran as fast as they could to get to the forest and climb into the trees to safety, only Bramble and Earth made it. Moss has tripped in a rabbit burrow and fell down. Almost immediatly, the wolf was attacking her. She watched Bramble and Earth disapear into the forest without even looking back at her or trying to help her. That was the last she had seen of them for almost 20 moons. But she had to deal with the wolf before she went after her traitor siblings. Moss has broken her tail and leg and had ripped her ear into and was covered in gashes before she managed to kill the wolf then fainted. She woke up the next day and it took her a minute to remember what had happened. Since she couldn't walk anywhere becaure of her broken leg, she lived in that field for a moon killing anything that came near her. Slowly she plotted her revenge on Earth and Bramble for leaving her to be ripped to shreds by a savage wolf. She would find them, even if it took her years and years to find any trace of them, but she would hunt them down, and rip them to shreds. She got stronger and stronger everyday, she killed every cat and other animal that crossed her path. Rumors about a mysterious she-cat covered in scars with rainbow eyes that gleamed with fury and insanity who killed anyone who came near her spread from forest to forest. Finally, she reached the forest with the clans. Seeing how the clans lived infuriated her, they lived soft lives and helped eachother and were never alone, it was unfair, they took giant chunks of the forest that other cats needed and refused to share. They were selfish, and what was even better? Her traitorous siblings had become members of the clans! And even changed their names! And the mouse-brains hadn't even known that they had been living near eachother until Bramble, by then he was Brambleleaf, had gotten himself killed and his son had met Earth's, by then Earthsong, daughter. The day she found out about this, Moss vowed that she would kill her sister and neices and nephews, she thought it was a pity that Brambleleaf had died, so then she couldn't kill him herself. Moss found Earthsong. She told her what she went through, how she was going to kill her, and how Earthsong had no chance of life. She ripped her sisters throat out, laughing the whole time and screeching about how traitorous she was. Earthsong's blood had soaked the ground and Moss was pleased with herself, she had achieved one of her life long goals. Soon, Moss became one of the most dangerous cats in the forest, she would injure anycat severly or kill anycat that crossed her path. Stories about her were told in the nurseries to scare kits into behaving. She was equal to Shadowstar. She had the chance to become a vampire and become even more powerfull, but she decided against it; she would prove that she could kill any cat even if she was just a normal cat. She even ended up having three kits, but 2 of them were stolen, she was only able to raise Storm and train her to kill. But Storm escaped, she was a gentle cat and did not want to kill, unlike her sister Feather. When Moss died during the fire when Starclan cleansed the forest of vampires and werecats, the Curse of Moss was created. Any she-cat that was related to Moss directly or that Moss thought was worthy (but that was less likely, only one cat recieved the curse this way) would have rainbow colored eyes. Moss could always tell where the cursed cats were, and the cursed cats were under her influence. While Moss was dead, she raised an army of her followers. Her daughter, Feather, had stolen two of her granddaughters, Cloudkit and Barbkit, and started to train them to be murderers. Moss watched over their training and watched as the army rose to power in the forest. She made a truce with Shadowstar, they would work together to destroy the clans together and rule the forest. She grew restless in the dark forest after watching her commanders, Feather, Death (Once named Cloudkit), and Torture (Once named Barbkit) and Shadowstar's commanders lead raid after raid and kill many cats. She grew even more restless when Shadowstar came back to life, and left her in the dark forest. After a few more moons, in the middle of a raid on Lionclan, all hell broke out, Briartooth, one of Shadowstar's commanders, attacked Death and they fought eachother rather than the Lionclan cats, Riversoul started having her kits, Feather left the army, Bumblestar and Shadowstar were in a fight to the death, and then a pool of shadows started to form in the middle of camp. Everybody stopped what they were doing, the shadows turned into a dark blob, and the dark blob turned into a shape of a cat, and then it turned into Moss. Moss was alive once more. She declared the raid over, they would lose if they went on any longer. Now that both leaders of the Army were alive once more, the Army's power was increasing every day. They lead another raid, this time on Eagleclan, and once again, it was a fight to the death. Moss killed the deputy, and many more cats were slaughtered, compared to Eagleclan's losses, the Army's losses were microscopic. And the Army took over Eagleclan. Moss was thrilled to be alive and again and the have blood on her paws. She missed the taste of flesh being ripped apart in her mouth and under her claws. Once again, she became one of the most feared cats in the forest. The Curse of Moss The curse of Moss is a curse that any she-cat that Moss believes would be a good soldier can obtain. Usually, only she-cats that are related to Moss have the curse, only one cat that has it is unrelated to her, Omen. You can immediatly tell when a cat has the curse because they will have rainbow eyes. When a cat has the curse, Moss will be able to sense when they are near and will always be able to find them. The curse also draws the cats to Moss, even if they are a good cat and don't want to serve her. The cats with the curse will also have a strong erge to kill, sometimes they will want to kill anybody, even their loved ones.